Kaneki Renji (Ren)
"Oh. I could care less." he shrugged. "But it's a pool!" he laughed. "I've never been into one! It's a pool!" - Kaneki to his ultimately best friend Tori upon encountering the deck's pool. Summary Kaneki Renji, better known for his preposterous height (hence earning his name as the 'giraffe'), is the QPK S2: Cruising for Hopes' SHSL Watchdog. Aside from standing out as being tall, he is also known for his boisterous, silly behaviour despite his seemingly well-mannered appearance; and his tendency to strip naked upon encountering any large body of water. He is also known for his odd obsession of collecting forks and not knowing a questionable amount of words and objects (he didn't even know what chocolate was). It was mentioned that Hope's Peak Academy had been the first (and last) school he had ever attended in his life, although this fact remains unknown and questionable. Appearance Due to his genetic albinism, his whole entire external body is completely white (save from his eye that was coloured grey), head to toe, giving him an odd, eerie look. He wears a long-sleeved shirt and long black trousers, a tie that alternated between orange and black, a long coat which had the Ridorushima Watchdog symbol on one arm and black laced boots. His left eye is wholely gouged out and is covered with an eyepatch, made of a gauze with two strips of band-aid. After his friend, Tori, was executed for murder, he is seen wearing rectangular-rimmed glasses and his coat is often not worn. Scars from self-mutilation fill his face in odd criss-cross patterns. At his own execution, he had to wear a giraffe costume, his arms and legs were brutally sawn off and his only eye swirled out by a fork, the remnants of his body technically nothing but a part of his torso and his head. Personality Kaneki's personality does not accurately match his looks, if anything. He often makes childish remarks and also seems to have a mind of a child's than a teenager. His behaviour is often boisterous and rude, saying things out loud before thinking it over carefully. He is also stubborn and very persistent, insisting that his opinions are the correct ones even if he knows they are wrong. He giggles rather than laugh and he is the type to never stand still, and if he really had to stand still he'd tap his foot in an annoying, rapid motion or circle around the spot he's supposed to stand in. He slaps and pokes people whether he knows them well or not and does not hesitate to cause trouble or an argument. Although childish, he has proven to have a mild psycopathic side to him, such as times where he attempted to kill his only best friend in the ship. This fact is still unknown and nobody knows why, but apparently he really likes getting naked. Not for sexual attention, but because 'he enjoys it'. Plots tba Pre-Despair tba Relationships tba =